Data entry into computers is performed using keyboards and different cursor directing devices. Graphical objects, such as geometrical shapes (lines, triangles, quadrangles, polygons, circles, ellipses, etc.), arrows, stars, flowchart symbols, mathematical symbols, clipart, etc., are usually entered by means of the latter. Traditional cursor directing devices include different mice and trackballs. In the last few years digitizing tablets have become more and more popular among users.
There are known methods for inputting character data into electronic systems by means of gesture-selection via a digitizing tablet. For example, Hewlett-Packard's ‘Letter Recognizer’ writing software application uses gestures for character input.
However, in case of the known computer systems graphical objects cannot be inputted by means of gesture-selection. For example, when using the drawing tools of MS Word™, which constitute one of the most frequently used vector graphical editor of our time, the graphical objects are selected by tapping (clicking) on several menu items and then by dragging the pointer across a portion of the screen to define the location and the size of the selected object. There are more than one hundred possible graphical objects even if one does not count clipart objects that can be inserted just like any other graphical objects. Therefore it is quite cumbersome to enter graphical objects because of the complex sequence of operations and clicks that one has to perform to select the desired object.
There is a need to facilitate easy and intuitive inputting of graphical objects into electronic systems from a large plurality of predetermined graphical objects via digitizing tablets, i.e. devices that can translate natural gestures of the users into computer-interpretable data, and the object of the invention is to satisfy this need in a simple and efficient and user-friendly way, wherein the selection operation does not require extra attention or effort by the user.